


The Waterfall

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Early Work, Gay, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Water Sex, Yaoi, sex in water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: A beaten up Raimundo stumbles on someone bathing, by a waterfall. Was originally part of my early work but I added to it just a bit.





	The Waterfall

**The Waterfall**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaonlin Showdown but if I did I'd add more shirtless Chase, shirtless Raimudo, and shirtless Clay. XP_

Plot: A beaten up Raimudo stumbles on someone bathing, by a waterfall. Yaoi.  
Pairings: [Chase & Raimudo]

**~Cast:~**

**Raimundo Pedrosa:** a tall light brown brazilian teen with brown jagged (but neat) hair. He wore a white hoodie covering most of his white under shirt, turquoise (a shade of blue) pants and white ghost (a brand of shoes) shoes.  
Age: Sixteen, Eyes: Black.

 **Chase Young:** a medium (smaller than Rai. white teen, from asian decent, with long green-ish black hair trailing down to his waist along with sideburns. He wears a suit of armor, over black spandex.  
Age: 25. Eyes: Yellow reptilian eyes.

 **~Time: Dusk(start of night)~**  
**~Stage: Woods~**  
**~Focus: Raimudo~**

Raimundo was laying down next to a tree, as he was lost in thought. His body ached from constant training and little sleep, his thoughts of his sexual orientation has kept him distracted. His lack of focus has ended up coming back to bite him in the butt, so Master Fung told him to clear his mind.

He decided that he needed to calm his mind for now, he'll just stress himself out. He got up halfway and instantly fell to his knees, he forgot how much pain he was in from training. He tried again when the pain died down, he slowly rose to his feet, his body still felt like lead but he couldn't stay in the woods. He surveyed the area, he wasn't on the path, he couldn't even see it. Raimundo. shrugged and walked the direction in front of him.

He felt uneasy, it was dark, it was hard to see far ahead of him. He wouldn't mind it so much if, he was in tip top condition. He felt like a wolf would jump out and feast on his weak body. The trees seemed to be eager for that to happen, he heard something and quickly turned around. He felt a breeze and heard the exact same sound as before. Rai. knew this was all in his head but that didn't comfort him. He kept walking hoping to find that path soon and return to the temple.

He heard running water nearby and quickly ran in that direction. He stopped behind a line of bushes when he saw Chase Young, under a waterfall, naked. Raimundo squatted down, behind the bush. He couldn't believe how awesome this was, sure it's perverted but that just adds to the fun. He looked over Chase's wet body, his muscular arms, so strong they could shatter mountains; his defined abs that can withstand a boulder, those meaty legs capable of crushing bones and that cock, it could probably do wonders beyond his imagination.

"Its impolite to stare, Raimundo." Raimundo blushed and looked away.

"Sorry. I'll just...go." Raimundo started to leave but came face to crotch, with Chase's crotch.

"Leaving so soon? I know how you feel and I can help, to a certain degree." Chase's dick hardened in front of Raimundo, the head of it was touching his lips. Raimundo opened his mouth and began sucking Chase off. Chase held Raimundo's head to help him, help himself. After a while, Chase pushed Raimundo to the ground then he stripped Raimundo bare and positioned his cock at Raimundo's back entrance. Chase's cock barged in causing Raimundo to scream from the pain and claw at the ground beneath him. Chase watched as each thrust made Raimundo jerk and groan. Raimundo started to feel pleasure as time passed, he even pushed back on Chase. Raimundo jerked himself off wanting more and more pleasure from this experience.

Soon Raimundo exploded with pleasure, shooting a stream of cum on him and Chase. Chase soon returned the favor by shooting his load inside of Raimundo. Chase pulled out of Raimundo then washed himself again using the waterfall. Raimundo laid on the dirt floor sorer than he was before, he didn't even know where Chase put his clothes, he definitely didn't want to go back to the temple now. Raimundo was too tired to continue his worrying so he drifted to sleep, however just before he drifted off he heard a few nearby growls.

 

{I added this part to the original ending since it was such a short story, too short for my fancy.}

Raimundo awakened in his room, he was still very nude when he felt cold water rush over him. Startled Raimundo scampered out of his now soaking wet linins. He quickly heard Clay whistling but it took him a moment to process since he was so cold.

“Now ain’t that a hog.” Clay said with a cheeky smile, flicking his cowboy hat upwards.

“Sh-shut up!” Raimundo said completely embarrassed and covering his member with his hands.

“So, ya always sleep in the buff Raimundo or is this just for my eyes?”

“Just leave so I can get dressed.”

“Alright partner, do get a move on.” Clay said with a smirk as he walked out of Raimundo’s personal area. Raimundo sighs to himself, leaning on the wall behind him. Raimundo strokes his cock, finding what just happened embarrassingly but also very arousing. Raimundo panted with closed eyes, one had on his member the other one pushing his middle finger inside himself.

“Care for something larger than a mere finger?” Chase’s voice makes Raimundo freeze in place with wide eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

“That question is about to be answered.” Chase said as he stood before Raimundo and unveiled his cock through a slit in his suit. Raimundo stared at it even as one of his legs was being lifted. Raimundo looked up at Chase who slipped himself inside the monk. Raimundo’s jaw fell open as more and more of Chase was added. “Good to see you’re still loose from last night.” Raimundo didn’t reply instead moaning and groaning as Chase thrusted into him again and again. Raimundo held onto Chase’s shoulders as Chase kept up the pace. In and out then in and out again, the inches varied but it still drove Raimundo crazy.

“We-we’re going to-to get caught.”

“What do I care?”

“B-b-but Ah!” Raimundo threw his head back with his mouth agape when Chase thrusted as much of him as he could all at once. Raimundo’s fingers tighten on Chase’s shoulder plates, his body shuddered when he felt Chase remove a few inches. Chase didn’t pause for more than a second prompting Raimundo to at least try to conceal his voice. Raimundo was only truly given a breather when Chase pumped his seed inside of him. Raimundo panted and leaned forward, his head falling on Chase’s chest. “I take it you want a round two?”

“Huh?” Raimundo’s legs were grabbed and held by Chase, who put Raimundo against the wall. Chase began thrusting into Raimundo again, who was getting tired of fighting this pleasure. Raimundo wrapped his arms and legs around Chase, who put his hands on the wall as he thrusted nonstop. Raimundo clung tightly and let out his moans fly out of his mouth. Raimundo open his eyes briefly before clenching them shut, surprised that he reached his orgasm from such an encounter. “Consider that my parting gift.” Chase said before slamming himself into Raimundo, who screamed out in pleasure. Chase pried his member from Raimundo, who gave a sharp groan at that. Raimundo looked to Chase, wanting more, wanting him to continue, wanting him to not leave. Chase just smirked at Raimundo before vanishing, Raimundo fell to the floor the moment before his friends and master Fung arrived on the scene. Raimundo let out a nervous chuckle and didn’t even bother to cover himself or answer the questions thrown his way. Raimundo glanced up to the ceiling and closed his eyes, he saw himself back at the water and there was Chase.

_“It’s rude to stare.”_

_“It ruder to leave someone wanting more.”_

_“You’ll always want more.”_

_“I know.”_

_“You me to stay with you?”_

_“Would be nice.”_

_“Then why don’t you take off those clothes come over here?”_

The waterfall, he had to return, it was a long shot but maybe just maybe this can become a thing.

 

**The End.**

 


End file.
